


Someone To Care For

by Philisinadress23



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the training that has just been lost...smh, Best Friends, Caring Tenten, FTM, Friendship, Gen, Lee just really needs to find his binder-, Shy Rock Lee, Trans Rock Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philisinadress23/pseuds/Philisinadress23
Summary: Something is bothering Lee to the point of him not focusing on training which makes Tenten worried for the boy.





	Someone To Care For

**Author's Note:**

> I seen an actual screenshot from the show of Lee wearing a crop top and it somehow made me think of Trans Lee?? I just had to write something about it real quick-

 

 

“Oof-!” Lee’s breath knocked out of his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach, tumbling to the ground. Dust surrounded his body as it swept off the floor as Lee skidded across it. He laid there on his side, one of his arms holding him up and the other near his mouth while he coughed. He didn’t even bother trying to touch his bruised stomach, knowing that it’ll just hurt even more so he focused on standing up.

 

The Taijutsu master sensed something approaching him from behind and quickly glided out of the way, one of his hands held up across his chest as he jumped away and landed quickly onto the the ground. He adjusted his stance and when the hits started coming, he did his best to jump and avoid them yet he couldn’t balance and time his dodges right when his thoughts were focused on something else. This problem ended up getting him swept off of his feet and punched in his back, crushing him back onto the ground.

 

“Hn..” He groaned lowly, his lungs struggling to catch air inside of them. He subconsciously curled into himself, his arm still protecting his chest and slowly raising the other one as a signal to stop. The attacker ran over to him as soon as they saw the hand being raised and crouched down next to him.

 

“Oh my, Lee! Are you alright? Did I go too far?” They spoke, a voice full of concern and worry as they checked him, making sure not to touch him because they were too afraid that they would hurt Lee even more. The boy did feel their eyes roam him for any serious cuts and bruises which was a bit hard considering the fact that they couldn’t see much of his skin because of the suit he was wearing. Lee sure did feel them though, knowing that much as he tried to move and winced in the process.

 

“I am fine, Tenten! Do not worry about me, those were wonderful kicks and punches!” It felt like he was speaking to the floor, not even glancing up at Tenten as he gave her a thumbs up. He didn’t feel like moving at all, almost fully content with just laying here in the training field until he was all alone. His chest hurt like crazy from it being smashed against the ground and trees which was one of the reasons why he covered it the first place. The other reason…

 

“What’s going on, Lee?” Tenten spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper as if the question was a secret between the only two people out here. It made Lee furrow his eyebrows in confusion, thinking about the question and pursing his lips only slightly. The question seemed so innocent but so loaded in his mind. He just felt like curling into himself more because of it.

 

“Nothing is going on, my friend. Everything is fine! My youth has flourished and blossomed once more today!” He said happily, trying to mask his pain. He really wants to go home now. Away from Tenten, away from the public where everyone can see him, just wanting to be alone right now for the first time in a while. Lee tried to keep up his facade, finally looking up at Tenten to smile at her but the look in her eyes made his fake smile dim a bit. She knew he was lying. Lee wasn’t a very good lair at all...in some cases.

 

“Lee. Tell me what’s wrong.” The tone in her voice obviously meant business. It scared the boy to his core, wondering what would happen if he just stayed silent. He honestly did not want to tell Tenten anything in fear of her reaction to what she might say. To what her facial expression would change to when he finally revealed his secret to someone. Gai knew though, of course, but that’s different. Gai was like a father to him, someone that he could severely trust and rely on. Someone that Lee knew would always be there for him so it didn’t take long for him to tell his Sensei. This situation now, however, is coming along a bit too forcefully. He wasn’t ready but he knew that Tenten would press on.

 

“Would you promise not to speak to anyone about this?” The way in which Lee spoke then made Tenten’s eyes widen in pure shock, her head almost flying back by the impact of seriousness it provided. Now, that only made her even more worried. What was going on with Lee? He’s been acting so strange today and not on guard and excited as he usually is. It made her feel so concerned for the boy because of the sudden change of emotion and the way he appeared to be hiding himself this day was so out of the blue.

 

“Of course I won’t tell anyone. You have my word.” Said Tenten with pure honesty, ready for whatever Lee might throw at her. No matter what, she will always be there for Lee after he had done so much for her. She still doesn’t even think it will be possible to fully make it up to him for all the good deeds and support that he has provided her. Such a shame, really.

 

“Well..I...Imissplacedmybinderandicantfinditsothatiswhyimhidingmychestandineedhelp!” Lee’s words flew like the wind on a cold, breezy day. Flying by as fast as a chipmunk running up a tree on steroids. Tenten almost couldn’t keep up but she was already so intent on listening that she pieced every single word together very slowly. Her lips pursed in confusion when she replayed the sentence in her head and when she finally got everything together, her eyes went wide yet another time this day. She couldn’t believe it. She really couldn’t but she had to...Lee seemed so serious about this.

 

“Wait so you’re a-” And when she seen how Lee flinched, she quickly took the beginning of her sentence back. “I mean, you were born..a female. Like me?” The girl muttered softly, staring down at the other with still surprised eyes, now more curious. When he took a deep breath and nodded, her mouth opened then closed, repeating that process for a while as she tried to figure out what to say. Lee’s expression was tense, looking uncomfortable the more the silence filled the air so Tenten closed her mouth once more and thought for a moment. She nodded to herself and stood up. 

 

“Let me help you, Lee.” Tenten suddenly said, making Lee look up at her in confusion. The determination in her eyes did help Lee understand what she meant by that though and he could not help but feel as if he was being some kind of burden to her. Lee didn’t want Tenten to worry too much about him in this situation. He hoped that he could settle this out with himself and not trouble anyone.

 

“Are you sure, my friend? I do not wish to be a bother to you and your daily-” He was cut off when Tenten sharply shushed him. She did not say a word though, only slowly helped Lee up to his feet and walk with him back to his house, now taking note of the fact as to why Lee was covering up his chest. It made much more sense than her original thought in the beginning of the day so she didn’t have to worry as much then. Once they were halfway there, she finally spoke out to him.

  
“I want to help you, Lee. Don’t ever think that you’ll be a bother to me if you need help. You’re my friend and you have always done everything you could for me so I will do everything that  _ I can _ to make sure you’re alright. I don’t care what gender you are and what gender you want to be. You’re you and that’s all that matters...now let’s go find that binder so we can actually have a real training match this time!”


End file.
